


I Missed You

by Dragoncyborg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I had a dream about yugjae last night and I wanted to write some, M/M, and instead of finishes something I started months ago I do this, just some fluff, the other members are mentioned but play not part in my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncyborg/pseuds/Dragoncyborg
Summary: "I'll be right back," Yugyeom quietly murmurs before getting up and walking out the door of the restaurant that was funnily enough right next to their hotel. He sees a couple of their managers outside smoking and laughing, and gives them a bow and smile before pulling out his phone and searching through his contacts until he found the one he was searching for. He clicks the green call button and listens to the dial tone a few times before a raspy voice picks up, "Hyung, where are you?""I'm at the hotel," Youngjae says."What are you doing there?" Yugyeom whines into the mobile phone."I'm playing video games," he answers back as if it was the most obvious answer in the world."Hyung," Yugyeom says dragging the syllables out, "Don't you miss me?"





	

After concert celebrations for the boys of Got7 was a rarity, but they all decided that tonight that they would hold one for them, their staff, and all of the friends that had made it to the show. It wasn't a very large group of people considering a vast majority of the people in the restaurant that they decided to rent out that night were crew. Everyone in the room seemed to be enjoying themselves eating the barbecue straight off of the respective grills in front of them. 

The youngest member however felt that something was off about ten minutes into the celebration, and his mind had been stuck on trying to figure it out instead of focusing on the story that BamBam was currently retelling from his childhood in Thailand. He glanced around the room seeing Jinyoung and Jaebum sitting with a couple of the managers at the table drinking and eating happily. Jackson was at the table with the most people at it laughing loudly as usual with a much quieter Mark by his side, and then there was him and BamBam at this table which suddenly made the realization click in his head. This whole night felt off because he hadn't heard his youngest hyung's loud voice or laughter, or see him do something so utterly silly that could only be done by the boy himself. 

"I'll be right back," Yugyeom quietly murmurs before getting up and walking out the door of the restaurant that was funnily enough right next to their hotel. He sees a couple of their managers outside smoking and laughing, and gives them a bow and smile before pulling out his phone and searching through his contacts until he found the one he was searching for. He clicks the green call button and listens to the dial tone a few times before a raspy voice picks up, "Hyung, where are you?" 

"I'm at the hotel," Youngjae says. 

"What are you doing there?" Yugyeom whines into the mobile phone. 

"I'm playing video games," he answers back as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

"Hyung," Yugyeom says dragging the syllables out, "Don't you miss me?" 

"Not really," Youngjae says obviously teasing. 

"Well, I miss you. I'm coming to see you," Yugyeom says stubbornly. 

"Gyeom, you don't have to-" Youngjae starts but is cut off by Yugyeom hanging up his cell phone. The tall boy doesn't bother going in to tell anyone he's heading back to the hotel, but instead tells one of the managers outside who walks him back to the the lobby of the hotel. 

"Thanks hyung, but I could have made it myself," Yugyeom says with a smile in his voice. 

"Yeah, well it's my job either way. Have a good night, kid," the older guy says giving him a pat on the back.  

"You too, hyung," Yugyeom says with smile before clicking the elevator button to travel to the floor that all of the boy's were staying on. Luckily enough Youngjae and Yugyeom were sharing a hotel room for the time they were staying in the city so he didn't have to bother knocking on all the other rooms to figure out which room the older boy resided in. He took out his key card sliding it in the door and walking in to see Youngjae's eyes focused on the TV where he was undoubtedly playing video games. Yugyeom kicks off his shoes with force causing them to hit the wall and bounce off before he walks over to his hyung's bed and flings himself across the older boy. "You are boring." 

"Yeah, yeah," Youngjae says re-adjusting his hands, that were holding a controller, to Yugyeom's back so he can continue playing. 

"Why didn't you come eat dinner with us? You love dinner," Yugyeom whine pulling one of the other boy's pillows so he had a place to comfortably rest his head. 

"I didn't feel like going out. Plus I'm really close to leveling up this character," the older boy explains. 

"Didn't you miss me?" Yugyeom asks. 

"You are super clingy tonight. What's up with that?" Youngjae asks patting the younger boy's butt with the controller as a cut scene forms on the screen. 

"I just missed my hyung. Is there anything wrong with that?" Yugyeom asks teasingly, but changes his voice quickly back to whining, "but you didn't miss me." 

"I missed you," Youngjae says pushing Yugyeom playfully while laughing, "Happy now?" 

"Yeah," Yugyeom says as he hears a female voice on screen saying that if the character finishes this mission successfully that she'll give him a kiss. "Hyung, if you finish this mission successfully, I'll give you a kiss." Youngjae laughs in response going back to clicking buttons and only half acknowledging the younger boy's presence. 

It only took about fifteen minutes for Youngjae to successfully complete the mission, which was enough time for him to forget the younger boy's promise, before the cut scenes were rolling again. Yugyeom sits up, taking the controller out of a surprised Youngjae's hands, and tossing it to the side, before cupping the older boy's face and giving him a short kiss on the lips. "Ah, what was that for?" Youngjae asks hitting the younger boy's chest, but he was smiling. 

"You successfully completed your mission," Yugyeom says cheekily as Youngjae reaches over him to save his game, and turn it off for the night. 

"Go to bed," Youngjae says giggling pushing the boy slightly. 

"You can't just kick me back to the other side of the room after I kiss you," Yugyeom says wrapping his arms around the older boy and squeezing gently. 

"Okay, alright sleep here. I don't care," Youngjae says in a tone that sounded like he was bothered by the fact, but the grin on his face said otherwise. Yugyeom doesn't bother changing into other clothes as Youngjae wonders to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door, and just slides out of his jeans and hoodie. "Come wash your face!" 

"Alright," Yugyeom says standing up strolling into the bathroom to see Youngjae with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Isn't that mine?" 

"They're the same color," Youngjae shrugs, his voice muffled by the suds. 

"Gross," Yugyeom says, not really caring all that much, as he digs out a couple of the makeup removing wipes and cleans his face well, not bothering to do much more than that as he grabs the other toothbrush, that may or may not be his and starts brushing his teeth. Not really paying attention to his surrounding he leans down to spit into the sink at the same moment as the other boy, causing their heads to collide, and two groans of pain to sound throughout the bathroom. Yugyeom leans up first and rubs at the shorter boy's head where they collided, "Sorry, wasn't paying attention." 

"It's okay," the older boy says quietly after rinsing the toothbrush and putting it on one side of the counter beside the sink. Yugyeom does the same afterwards making sure it was on the complete opposite side of the sink, so they don't possibly mix up toothbrushes, yet again. 

When Yugyeom walked into the room Youngjae was already climbing into bed and scrolling on his phone which causes the dark haired boy to yet again flop down on the light haired boy like a fish. Youngjae just lets out a small groan but lets the other boy do as he wishes, which results in his neck getting nuzzled in a cat like manner. "What are you doing?" 

"Pay attention to me." 

"Alright, alright," Youngjae complies setting his phone on the nightstand and makes sure it was still charging. 

"Get under the covers."

"Okay," Yugyeom says lifting himself off the smaller boy and lifting the covers up so he could get underneath them. After that was accomplished him reaches over and drapes an arm over the person next to him. 

"So clingy." 

"I missed you tonight, hyung," Yugyeom says. 

"Yeah, I missed you too," the other boy says which earns him another peck to the lips, and then the cheek. 

"Ah, why do you keep doing that?" Youngjae asks through a short fit of giggles. 

"Because I want too," Yugyeom says, shrugging as best he could in the position he was laying, with a smile at the sound of the older boy's laughter. 

"Go to sleep," Youngjae says, with laughter still in his voice, leaning up to flick the lights off, and then leaning back into the other's embrace. 

"Okay," Yugyeom says hugging him closer before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a dream last night that I was dating Yugjae and it was so fluffy and cute, and I just had to take some Yugjae energy out of my system, and ended up with this. It's fluffy, and there's not really any angst involved which is rare for me, so I hope it's written alright, and enjoyable. It's kind of late at the moment so if there are any mistakes grammar wise, or otherwise, I apologize. Feel free to let me know any comments or concerns, or if you just want to talk honestly I'm up for anything lol.  
> You can also find me at @awesomeyoungjae on tumblr (just throwing some shameless promo out there hehehe)  
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
